


I Just Adore You

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: BUT IT HAS BEEN FIXED, Basically, DONT WORRY ITS GOT LIKE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SONG, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I HAD TO EDIT THIS LIKE 5 TIMES NOW, I JUST MADE THIS WHILE LISTENING TO IT, I SPELT SHEEROW AS SHIRO AND I SWEAR TO GOD..... IM SO DONE WITH MY OWN SHIT, IM SORRY THE TITLES TRASH I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO MAKE I T, LMAO, M/M, Panic Attacks, Song: Love Like You, and gayer than ever, come on ravs comparison will kill ya, i legit had no idea how to end this so......., im back, imagine ravio and link NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE EACHOTHER, shit boy i die, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Link and Ravio's relationship shifts slightly and that nights aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY Y'ALL!!!!!!!  
> so basically, I wrote this while listening to Love Like You and made video in my head about Link and Ravs for it. I kinda loved the stuff in it so I tried to write it out!! I hope you guys like this!!

Link rose to his feet shakily, he almost collapsed again but managed to lean against the dungeons wall for support. He took in deep breaths, he was NOT about to have another panic attack in this dungeon. There were no enemies in sight so he took this rare moment to let his guard down, he finally took everything in, the dust flying through the air, the sickly smell, the fact that it was dark and that he was here, right now, with the rest of Hyrule counting on him.

Panic seeped into him, like the icy coldness from the wall he leant against. Tears pricked his eyes, he was a just teenager, he couldn't do this.

A small choked sob came out of his throat, luckily quiet enough as to not alert any potential danger nearby. He couldn't do this.

His mind drifted to all the people that would suffer because of him, he swore it physically hurt to think about.

People were counting on him.

Why did it have to be him? What did Ravio see in him that made him a "hero"?

He couldn't do this.

But he had to.

***

He limped slowly to his "house", he barely made it out of that dungeon. Ravio would probably snap at him about being more careful, before trying to charge him for any medical care of course.

He approached the door pausing as he heard a frantic voice inside

"I know I'm being unreasonable, okay?! I know I am!! Admitting that isn't going to stop me from panicking!! He's been out for SO LONG, he never takes this long!! Something must've happened, Sheerow you have to go find him!!"

Link didn't know how to feel about Ravio being so concerned about him. As far as he knew, Ravio didn't have any emotions beyond a creepy overzealous shop keeper, well, he didn't know everything about Ravio he supposed.

He pushed open the door, almost falling over in the process, the loud gasp and huge smile that spread across Ravio's face made enduring the hell that was that last dungeon worth it.

Ravio patched him up to the best of his abilities, scolded him for worrying him and held him close,

"do you have any idea how worried I was?" he mumbled into Links neck. Link let out a weak chuckle,

"kinda?"

Ravio glared at him from behind his violet hood, "Mr. Hero don't worry me like that ever again."

His voice sounded shaky, like he was on the verge of crying, Link smiled meekly "I'll try not to."

***

Ravio sighed. Link was gone again. He hoped that Link would be more careful this time.

Ravio couldn't quite tell you why it worried him so much, he blamed it on the fact that Link was the hero both of their worlds needed. Yeah, that's why it scared him.

Link was going to save everyone, yeah, that's why he cared so much.

Ravio took in a deep breath. How did Link do it? He came back covered in blood (goddesses know how much of it was his own) and limping and he still went out and fought as hard as he could.

That was simply amazing in Ravio's eyes. Link certainly didn't see himself as a hero, but Ravio saw him as more than that, amazing and brave and handsome and everything he wasn't.

He'd give anything to be like Link. He laughed a little at the thought of their roles being reversed, Link being the cowardly merchant and himself the courageous adventurer.

It was a nice thought, in a weird way, thinking about Link staring at him in awe, considering him a gallant hero.

The more he thought about it, the more he seemed so... bad, in comparison to his counterpart. He was cowardly and useless and-

He remembered last night. He held Link close for as long as he could, they both fell asleep like that, his cheeks got warmer at that thought.

But he smiled, his heart swelling slightly.

Maybe he didn't mind being Links "sidekick" for now.

***

Ravio and Link stood in front of each other, the princesses by their sides as well. Hilda and Zelda chose to stand close to each other, mainly so they could give the boys their own space, partly so they could hold hands as they watched the two boys interact.

They had been through a lot at this point, their relationship had shifted into something a lot deeper than either boy ever intended it to. But neither of them minded.

Link took a step closer to Ravio, placing his hands on each of the boys cheeks, cupping his jaw slightly.

Link started laughing. Ravio did to. Tears of joy and relief spilled down their faces.

They did it. They had made it. Both of their worlds were safe.

When their laughter died down, they looked at each other. It came naturally to them to close the space between them.

The kiss was warm (and slightly salty with tears.) But it was happy.

They pulled back and shared a tender smile.

"You look really pretty when you blush" Link mumbled, causing Ravio to blush a brighter shade of red. Both boys laughed again. And held each other in a tight embrace like they'd done so many times before.

They only let go of each other when two joyful giggles sounded from beside them. They turned and saw the two princesses sharing a kiss very similar to the one they had just shared themselves.

The boys laughed again.

They had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope you guys like this!!!!!!  
> this might need a lil editing but im tired soooooooooooo................
> 
> have a nice day/night/afternoon!!!!!!! <33


End file.
